fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Authority
|rōmaji = Ikō |volume = 3 |chapter = 10 |total_pages = 40 |jp_release = June 12, 2014 |anime = Episode 5 |previousChapter = The False Charge |nextChapter = The Legislative Lake }} |Ikō}} is the tenth chapter of the Fukigen na Mononokean manga series, written and illustrated by Kiri Wazawa. Overview Hanae is finally reunited with Fuzzy, albeit the latter having injuries brought by the incident Hanae was involved in. An Underworld figure calls Kōra and asks the latter to tell Haruitsuki he has to meet him for him to approve or disapprove the Mononokean's new employee. Plot Shizuku searches for Kōra's inventory list when she suddenly realises that Ashiya is missing from the shop. She assumes that he must have headed out in need of something from Abeno, but Abeno disagrees after noticing that Ashiya's shoes weren't left behind at the shop. Shizuku panics as she had still didn't find the inventory list. Then Kōra enters the room, informing that she had found it in the kitchen. Abeno picks up a jar and informs them that he's going out to find Ashiya. Worrying about what's going to happen next, Shizuku follows Abeno. Meanwhile, Fuzzy comes to Ashiya's rescue from the Capybara yōkai, Goichida. But Goichida intends to harm Fuzzy if Ashiya doesn't do as he says. Ashiya doesn't want Fuzzy to get hurt so he pushes Fuzzy behind him and tells it to run away. Determined to save Ashiya at any cost, Fuzzy jumps at Goichida's face before he could hurt him. Goichida pulls Fuzzy off his face and harshly throws it into a door, which severely injures it in the process. Before Ashiya could hurry to help it, Goichida stops him from going to its aid to give him his punishment. Then Ashiya notices that Fuzzy was bleeding and showed no response. Seeing how cruel Goichida was to Fuzzy, his influence takes over him, making Goichida kneel before him. Before he could do anything else to harm Goichida, Abeno throws the jar he had at Ashiya, which snaps Ashiya out of his influence. Ashiya finds the way Abeno addressed him with honorifics very intimidating and concludes that Abeno is really furious about what he's doing without his permission. Abeno scolds him for his childish attitude while ignoring Shizuku's protests. Observing the scenario, Goichida finds it surprising to see the master of the Mononokean reprimanding his employee and regrets not believing what he said in the first place. Then Abeno notices the bleeding yōkai and knowing that Goichida was responsible for the crime, he decides to report it to the authorities. He expects the capybara yōkai to pay a fine but Goichida denies it and flees from the scene. Before Ashiya could chase after the yōkai, Shizuku diverts his attention to focus on treating his injured friend. In the meantime, Kōra receives a call through the tadpole line from the Legislator. When the Legislator asks for Shizuku, Kōra replies that she has gone out with Abeno to look for his missing employee. The Legislator finds it suspicious as Abeno hasn't informed him about his new employee and asks Kōra to deliver a message to Abeno, to which she agrees to do so. The Legislator demands that he'd decide whether or not to approve the new employee of the Mononokean. He makes it a rule to bring Abeno's employee along with him to see him. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the characters' first proper appearance. * Shizuku * Haruitsuki Abeno * Kōra * Goichida * Hanae Ashiya * Fuzzy * First master of the Mononokean (mentioned, not named) * Rippō Chapter Highlights Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Article Stubs Category:Volume 3